yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler (Duel Links)
}} Joey Wheeler is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Joey Wheeler, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 3 of Duel World (DM) and can be unlocked as a playable character by defeating him. Red Gate Keys are required to Duel Joey Wheeler at the Gate. The special event Super Joey has Joey use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Biography After the player advances to Stage 3, they will encounter Joey for the first time, making an unexpected arrival through the Gate. He is apparently taken off guard by the unexpected transportation, and threatens to pummel its processors if he gets transported like that again. Upon recovering, he comments that Duel World looks similar to Domino City, and that he'll feel right at home as he tries to become the Duel World King. He declares that all other Duelists should watch out, since "Joey Wheeler is comin'!" before mentioning that Kaiba neglected to send him a personal invite; he angrily states that he'll show him. Until the player defeats Joey at least once, whenever they challenge Joey to a Duel, he notes that the player can't get to the next Stage unless they beat him first. He then prompts the player to show him their skills, followed by his declaration of "Step right up so I can knock ya down!" which he privately enjoys, thinking his 'trash talk' sent shivers down the player's spine. Until the player defeats Joey at least once, whenever they lose to him, the latter briefly cheers. However, he then reveals to the player that he's been bothered by something: his current Deck is different from his one in the real world, as it's missing some cards. He recommends that the player check their own Deck as well, before wishing them good luck and saying that he'll see them around. When Joey is defeated for the first time, he will be briefly surprised, but quickly recovers by stating that he's not giving up on his dream of becoming the Duel World King, since he's never surrendered before and won't surrender now. He then tells the player that when he Duels, he always gives it his all, with his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" fighting by his side. After this dialogue, the player unlocks him as a playable character, along with his Deck. Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Super Joey Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Joey Wheeler reach a certain Level. Main release Beta release Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Joey Wheeler, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Joey announces "Yuge! You promised that you'd Duel me, and it's time ta' pay up!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Yuge! Dat was a Duel for the ages!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Dat's why you're da' one and only King of Games! Thanks for da' Duel, Yuge!" ;Seto Kaiba *When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Joey announces "Kaiba! It's time I put ya' stinkin' mug in it's place!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "The ONE person I didn't wanna lose to! Argh! I'll never hear de end of dis!" ;Mai Valentine *When starting a Duel with Mai Valentine, Joey announces "Mai, show me what ya got!" followed by "'Cause I'm gonna Duel to my last breath!" **When he loses the duel, he says "Not too shabby, Mai!" followed by "You took me down like a champ!" ;Weevil Underwood *When starting a Duel with Weevil Underwood, Joey announces "I thought I smelled a dung beetle." followed by "I'll show dis Duelin' disgrace who's boss!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "It's not that I'm too strong..." followed by "It's that your too weak bug boy!" ;Yami Marik *When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Joey announces "I'll play your Shadow Game, ya' freak! It's time for da Rare Hunter to be da rare hunted!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Welcome to Loserville, Marik! Population - you!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Marik... I'll put an end to your evil someday..." ;Odion *When starting a Duel with Odion, Joey announces "Listen up, ya' bald headed freak! I'm not scared'a you!" **When he wins the Duel, he yells "Can ya' say 'Vic-to-ry' for 'J-o-ey'!" ;Bandit Keith *When starting a Duel with Bandit Keith, Joey announces "I'd call ya a dirty rat, but I don't wanna insult da rats!" ;Mako Tsunami *When winning a Duel with Mako Tsunami, Joey says "It's been an honor to Duel ya, Mako." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Joey Wheeler Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", a cut-in frame of Joey Wheeler appears, and he announces "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" followed by "This pal o' mine's a super rare monster!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Red-Eyes!" followed by "Inferno Fire Blast!" *When Joey Summons "Gilford the Lightning", a cut-in frame of Joey briefly appears, and he announces "My legendary fighter has the power to control the skies and crush all your hopes!" followed by "Gilford the Lightning!" **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Gilford the Lightning!" followed by "Lightning Crush!" ** When Joey activates the effect of Gilford the Lightning, he announces "Gilford the Lightning's special ability activates! Bring da thunder and rain down the pain!" *When Joey Summons "Divine Knight Ishzark, a cut-in frame of Joey's face briefly appears, and he announces "My noble knight's strength comes straight from the heavens! Divine Knight Ishzark!" **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Divine Knight Ishzark! Breakdown Distortion!" *Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with "B. Skull Dragon", he announces "B. Skull Dragon!" followed by "Crush 'em with Molten Fireball!" *Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with "Battle Warrior", he announces "I attack with Battle Warrior!" followed by "Ultimate Battle Fist!" *When Joey activates Summons "Blue Flame Swordsman", he announces "Here comes Blue Flame Swordsman!" **When Joey activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Blue Flame Swordsman's effect activates!" *When Joey activates the effect of "Copycat", he announces "Aww yeah! Copycat! It lets me copy your best card!" *When Joey Summons "Flame Swordsman", he announces "Flame Swordsman! Goooo!" **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Flame Swordsman, time to fight!" followed by "Flaming Sword of Battle!" *When Joey Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight", he announces "C'mon, Gearfried!" **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Gearfried!" followed by "Metal Forearm Thrust!" **When he activates that monster's effect, he announces "Equip Cards slide right off Gearfried's iron armor!" *Whenever Joey Summons "Gearfried the Swordmaster", he announces "Shake off dem shackles, Gearfried the Swordmaster!" **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gearfried the Swordmaster, attack!" **When he activates that monster's effect, he announces "When Gearfried the Swordmaster equips an Equip Card, it destroys one of your monsters!" *Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with "Jinzo", he announces "Jinzo attack!" followed by "Cyber Energy Shock!" *When Joey Summons "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon", he announces "I summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" followed by "Flash Flare Blast!" *Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with "Rocket Warrior", he announces "Rocket Warrior, transform to Invincible Mode!" followed by "Invincible Attack!" *When Joey Summons "Thousand Dragon", he announces "All right!" followed by "Thousand Dragon!" **Most of the time when Joey declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Thousand Dragon!" followed by "Noxious Nostril Gust!" *When Joey activates the effect of "Time Wizard", he announces "Time Wizard's effect activates!" followed by "Time Roulette!" **When resolving the effect by calling the coin toss correctly, he announces "Time Wizard!" followed by "Time Magic!" ;Spells/Traps *When Joey activates "Graceful Dice", he announces "Here's the Spell Card - Graceful Dice!" followed by "It raises my monster's Attack Points depending on what I roll!" *When Joey activates "Graverobber", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Graverobber!" followed by "I steal 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard!" **Interestingly, if he activates a Normal or Equip Spell Card gained from this effect, he remains mute. *When Joey activates "Heart of the Underdog" or its effect, he announces "I activate da Spell Card, Heart of the Underdog!" *When Joey activates "Kunai with Chain", he announces "This has gotta work! Kunai with Chain!" *When Joey activates "Magical Arm Shield", he announces "I activate da Trap, Magical Arm Shield!" *When Joey activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Joey activates "Release Restraint", he announces "Time to set ya free, Gearfried!" followed by "I activate the Spell Card, Release Restraint!" *When Joey activates "Shield & Sword", he announces "Shield & Sword!" followed by "This switches the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on the field!" then followed by "This switcheroo spells trouble for you!" *When Joey activates "White Elephant's Gift", he announces "I activate da Spell Card, White Elephant's Gift!" Trivia *Some of the characters who lose against him become annoyed and agitated. **Téa says that this loss "will stink for a month". **Kaiba says that his loss to Joey "is a nightmare". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters